Proving yourself
by sez101
Summary: Jack thinks Sam can't do it, has she got what it takes


Young and innocent, Jack O'Neill looked at the 2 new scientist geeks joining his team, Daniel Jackson had some off world experience and had proven himself when it really counted, Jack couldn't believe what the young man had endured in his short life just reaching 29, his parents had died in a tragic accident when he was 7, he'd been rejected by the remainder of his family instead going to foster homes, nonetheless he'd pulled himself up to received 2 doctorates in Archeologically and Linguistics' before losing his wife Share to the Gould.

Then there was Samantha Carter, spunky very feminist her file was mostly classified even to his top clearance, he flipped it over

NAME: SAMANTHA CARTER

DOB: 12.03.69

RANK: CAPTAIN

PARENTS: MOTHER DECEASED

FATHER AIR FORCE GENERAL

LOCATION CLASSIFIED

JOINED: 1987

QUALIFICATIONS: DOCTORATE ASTROPHYSICS

BASES SERVED IN:

COLORADO ACADEMY

87-89

SANDINGTON AIRBASE IRAQ

90-92

PENTAGON WASHINGTON

92-94

NORAD COLORADO

JAN 94- APR96

PENTAGON WASHINGTON

96-97

NORAD COLORADO

97-PRESENT

MISSONS

PILOT F117 OPREATION DESERT STORM FLEW 118HOURS

92 ACCURACY

CLASSIFIED OPERATIONS- PERFORMED EXCEPTIONALLY

RESEARCH POSITIONS- PERFORMED EXCEPTIONALLY

MEDALS

MEDAL OF HONOUR FOR DUTIES IN THE GULF WAR

AERIAL ACHIEVEMENT MEDAL FOR SUSTAINED MERITOURIOUS ACHIVEMENT IN GULF WAR

AIR AND SPACE CAMPAIGN MEDAL

RIBBONS

PRESIDENTAL UNIT CITATION

OUTSTANDING AIRMAN OF THE YEAR

OUTSTANDING UNIT AWARD

AIRFORCE OVERSEAS LONG TERM AWARD

AIRFORCE BASIC MILITARY TRAINING HONOUR GRADUATE AWARD

SMALL ARMS EXPERT MARKSMANSHIP AWARD

GENERAL NOTES

POW 1991 2WEEKS

MENTALLY JUDGED TO BE FIT FOR DUTY

PERFORMS EXCELLANTLY

He sighed; it was a brief concise front page she was an exceptional officer that much was obvious from her file, she seemed to excel at everything, she did but he still felt unsure about her on his team, it almost seemed to good especially as her dad was a General, making up his mind he picked up the phone, and called the young scientist she picked up on the 2nd ring

"Carter"

"Meet me topside in full gear in 20minutes for a field test pack weighing 30 pounds, no food present, no communication devices understood" he barked sharply

"Yes Sir" she stood to attention before realising she was on the phone and stood in the at ease position

Sam hung up the phone puzzled, so he wanted to play hardball she could do it, she knew whatever he threw at her she could and would handle it, this was her dream and she wasn't about to give it up whatever they gave she could handle.

2o minutes later they were both topside by the east gate

"Captain Carter reporting as ordered Sir" she snapped to attention her boots polished full gear all polished like a new recruit

"Full gear Captain"

"Sir Yes Sir" she shouted he took testing the weight it felt a little over 30pounds

"Good, this is a map of the Colorado Mountains I want you to follow the route on it, in under 5 hours your kit will be weighed on completion I expect it to be 30pounds minimum understood"

"Sir Yes Sir"

She looked at the route, it was long over difficult terrain 15km in total but she wasn't about to complain she could make it if she hurried

"Permission to begin Sir"

"Granted"

She set off at a fast walk, checking the clock, she would have to cover 3 km per hour up and down mountains through rivers, bastard absolute bastard well he wouldn't beat her, and the thought kept her going as she speed up

She came to the first big hurdle a river, she waterproofed her bag and crossed, the other side she changed her uniform knowing it would just chafe and slow her down

She'd been going for 3hours and covered 10km, when she heard shouting

"Heeelllppp", she headed in that direction at a jog yelling back

"Hello anyone there?"

"Yes thank God I fell down and I'm stuck I think I broke my leg, you got to help me"

"Ok, my name is Sam Carter what's yours?"

"Laura, I was out walking and I fell down into this cave"

Sam secured the rope and climbed carefully down cursing the lack of communication devices she found herself without

"Hey there" she said with a grin

"Hi, thank God someone heard me!"

She looked at Laura, young about 18, dirt streaked across her face, mixed with dried blood, from a cut on her hairline, her leg hung out at a nasty angle

"Ok, I need to splint your leg it's going to hurt but I need to do it before I can move you"

"Just do it" Laura gritted her teeth

Sam searched around for some wood finding a piece she used strips from her t-shirt using the field jacket as padding and pulled on the leg setting it then immobilizing it, she dabbed the face clean using the wet t-shirt from earlier

"So you in the army or something?"

"Air force"

"What you doing here?"

"Training, my new boss wanted to test what I was made of,"

"Harsh" Sam smiled

"Yeh here drink this" she gave her the canteen

"Thanks"

"Men in the military they are all the same fell threatened by a women presence; I'm going to give you some morphine for the pain"

She injected it into her young friends arm

"Now do you think you can stand?"

"Err, no sorry"

"That's ok; I'll have to carry you, luckily you look light"

Sam lifted her up over her shoulder so she was resting on top of her kit bag

"You comfy"

"Sure,"

"Cool lets find the way out, so what are you doing all the way out here anyway"

"I ran away from home I was planning on living up here"

"How's that working for you?" Sam asked with a grin

"Not so good"

Sam found the way out climbing out herself before lifting up Laura; she scraped her hand on the rough surface,

"Ow"

"You ok"

"Just a scratch I've had worse" she wiped the blood on her trousers

"Okaayy"

"I checked the map I'm meeting my boss here, we are here, otherwise its over 10km away to help so lets go"

"Okay"

Sam lifted her up again

"So why did you join the military"

"Trying to please my dad and wanted to join the astronaut program at NASA"

"But you're stuck here with a Bastard of a boss"

"I love my job, and he isn't as bad as some of those I've served with" Laura's eyebrows rose

"Making you do this on your own"

"Trust me, its nothing compared to some of the CO's i've served under"

"Wow, what else have they made you do"

"Well a few have expected sexual favours, some ignore you or treat you like you were stupid, and some push you to your limits work you twice as hard as men to make sure your good enough, Colonel O'Neill seems like the latter"

She approached the area, but there was no sign of anyone, she placed Laura carefully on the ground before looking around the tire prints meant someone had been here recently

"Dammit, this is defiantly the place"

"So where is he?"

"I don't know"

"Over there a note" Laura observed

Sam read it aloud

_Hey Carter_

_Took too long so I went back to base so you better shimmy on back, you have 6 hours or I bust you down to airman_

_Nice walking!!!_

_Colonel Jack O'Neill_

"Bastard, he is such a Bastard" Sam screamed

"Why where is he?"

"Gone back to base, ok we can do this"

She studied the map there was a cabin about 4km she could just make it before nightfall

"Let's go"

She picked up Laura again and started jogging

"Sorry but we need to make it before nightfall"

"Its okay just hurts so bad" she gasped before falling unconscious

Sam ignored it her priority was getting to shelter the nasty storm clouds promised rain thunder and lightening

She got to the cabin and placed Laura on the porch

"Hello"

"Howdy" the owner called

"Sorry to intrude but I got a girl here she has broken her leg and I need to get her help

"There is a phone here, bring her in"

"Thank you"

Sam lifted Laura up carefully placing her on the sofa inside

"So what brings you up here?"

"Training exercise and Laura ran away from home and got herself injured"

"You military"

"Get in there and lie down" he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Laura who was still unconscious

"Or I shoot her"

"Okay" Sam moved into the other room, raised her arms over her head and kneeled on the floor before lying down

He pulled out rope and tied her hands behind her back before heaving her up and dumping her on a chair

He retied her to the chair and secured her legs

"What do have against the military?"

"They are after me, if you told them I was here they'd hunt me down, so you can't leave you gotta stay here with me"

Sam studied the face then it hit her

"Buch Madocks, you plotted to kill the President but failed, you were a marine, both military NCIS and FBI have been searching for you"

"Yes I knew you'd realise it was just time"

"What about Laura she hasn't seen you yet, please let her go, keep me but there is no need to keep 2 of us and she is just a kid, she passed out in the cave she won't remember any of it and even if she does see you she wouldn't recognise you please"

"Ok, I'll let her go; I will drop her at the local ranger station you stay here"

"Like I am going anywhere" she rolled her eyes

He dragged out Laura a few minutes later she heard a jeep rev up,

She struggled against her rope, but failed in freeing herself, she knew it was a futile battle but still fought, the cut on her hand burning against the friction of the rope

At least Laura had escaped and knew where they were that was a relief

Back at base Colonel O'Neill told security to phone when Captain Carter arrived, he was disappointed that she hadn't made it he thought she would do better,still there was still time

After 3 more hours 9 hours after the exercise began the phone rang

"Colonel O'Neill"

"It's General Hammond how did it go?"

"She didn't make it within the time limit which I thought as quite generous so I let her walk back so far no sign"

"We have a problem with the gate so when she returns let me know, how long since she set out"

"9 hours Sir frankly I expected better and question her ability on a first contact team"

"Understood we will discuss this when she returns"

12 hours after she started out he sent an airman to check if the note was in place

"Sir she has read it"

He reported back

Then the storm struck, really violently

"She is probably taking shelter" he reported to Hammond

The phone interrupted

"Sir it's the local hospital, they have a Laura Blackman on the phone daughter of Senator Blackman, it appears she is calling about a Sam Carter,"

"Put her on" Hammond ordered,

The speaker phone came to life as Sg1 minus Sam and Hammond greeted her

"So about Carter"

"Yes is she ok, I was worried she'd be in trouble for not completing the training mission"

"She hasn't returned yet"

"But, she left me at the ranger station only 2km from base I thought she'd be back"

"Miss Blackman what exactly happened?"

"Well I ran away and fell in cave Sam heard me she rescued me splinted my leg then carried me out to the meeting point she was meant to meet her bastard of a CO who left her there, she noticed a cabin nearby and the storm was about to hit so she jogged towards it, I passed out, I recall shouting but that was it until I woke up in hospital, I guess she must have dropped me off at some point as the ranger found me that was 3hours ago"

"Can you show me the cabin on a map?"

"I think so"

They were out of the room before she finished

Sam heard the car engine approach, she stop fighting the bonds not wanting to anger him even more

"Hello again" his cocky voice alerted her to the fact he was at the door smiling

"Is she ok?"

"She is fine, be tucked up in a hospital by now" he came closer,

"Tight aren't they?" At her puzzled expression he nodded at her bonds

"Yeah so what now you gonna keep me tied up here forever" Sam asked

"Nope"

"Sooo" she pressed

"We are moving location its insecure here"

"And me?" Sam had to know

"Coming with me, in case I have any difficulties on the way, plus" he added lust filling his eyes…..as he gently stroked her hair she didn't need any other information,

Jack raced up the road towards the cabin, Sg2 and 3 were meeting Sg1 there, he drove at dangerous speeds, this was fault, he shouldn't have made her go alone now who knows where she was, Daniel and Teal'c merely hung on for dead life

Sam waited till he went to the bathroom finally loosening her bonds enough to escape, se ran for the door throwing it open and running she could hear him pursue her threw the underbrush, her foot hit a rock she heard a sickening crack as her ankle gave way, she rolled onto her back opening her eyes and he was there smiling down at her

"Hey baby you don't get away that easy" he bent down moving some of the hair out of her face

"Don't want you to get sick, we better go inside" he ran his hands down her body, exploring freely feeling her

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more comfy"

He picked her up carrying her back, holding her against his chest, gazing at her mentally undressing her his hand cradling her bum was gently rubbing it

She let him to numb and shocked to do anything to tired trying not to pass out from the pain knowing she couldn't escape

He then dragged her back to the cabin Sam being too cold, tired and shocked too resist, he opened the door and pushed her in then lowered her to the floor

Sam lay there, not wanting to provoke him; he looked at her, passion and lust evident as he grabbed her head forcing a bruising kiss onto her she bit, he screamed in pain blood running down his chin, he punched her jaw, before grabbing her breasts ripping her shirt t gain access his hands forcing her legs apart, she could feel his arousal pressed up against her raw passion filled his eyes as he worked on her zip

She heard it the same time he did an engine approaching the cabin

He ran over to the window seeing it was a car he ran back, pulling her to her feet via her hair she gasped as the pain hit her, he threw he down some steps to the cellar, she ungracefully rolled down crying out as her ankle throbbed, her kit bag followed afterwards, then Maddocks followed closing the cellar door behind him

"Is this you're doing?" he pulled her to eye level by her hair

"No I have been with you the whole time"

"It must have been that girl, the one you persuaded me to let go"

Sam heard the door upstairs and her team mate's worried voices

"You scream I cut you up" he held the knife against her throat pressing it down, nicking it slightly

"SAM, YOU HERE?" Daniel yelled

"CARTER"

"MAJOR CARTER"

Sam stayed quiet praying they would find her, Maddock's relaxed as he realised she wouldn't shout out, giving Sam the opportunity she needed to elbow him, dislodging his grip she fell to the floor

"SIR HELP DOWN HERE" she yelled trying to drag herself up the steps but with the injuries she couldn't the tumble down the stairs bruising her badly,

The door opened, she was relieved to see Daniel running towards her

"Jack she's down here, get a med team"

"Sir Maddocks" Sam said losing the battle with consciousness

Teal'c came down the stairs securing him easily, Daniel untied her arms,

"OK Carter can you walk, Danny get on that side"

Sam feebly climbed to her feet her hands numb, leaning heavily on them both she got up the stairs

At the top exhausted she sat down

"Sir Maddocks"

"Shit the guy who tried to assassinate the president who has every law enforcement agency looking for him"

"Yes Sir"

Sam said tiredly sinking down further against the wall

"Its okay Carter med team will be here shortly just hang on"

"Hurts Sir"

"Where?" he asked concerned

"Head, stomach, arms legs, I don't think my hair hurts though Sir" she added with a smile

The door opened as the marines and med team ran in, led by Doc Frasier

"Sam can you hear me," she asked worriedly immediately moving to take her pulse

"What happened?" She demanded off the male members of Sg1

"We don't know we found her in the cellar he was holding a knife to her throat she was trying to escape doing quite well, her hands tied behind her back"

"So she hasn't said anything else"

"No"

"Ok"

Janet barked some orders as they loaded her onto a stretcher, and wheeled her out

Maddocks was cuffed and removed my the Marine detachment

"Sam come on I know you are awake"

"Err go away"

"Wakey Wakey"

"Ok" Sam opened her eyes, to see Janet smiling at her

"What happened" As soon as she asked it she remembered, the walk, saving Laura, carrying her reaching the cabin thinking they were safe then the realisation, the rape

"You broke your ankle and 3 ribs, cut your wrists up bad, nasty cut to the neck but it shouldn't scar, then its bruises, a lot of bruises, Sam I have to ask, did he, um" she paused thinking how best to phrase the question

"No Janet he didn't but he was going to he was about too" she said coldly avoiding Janet's attempts to make eye contact

"Oh Sam" Janet began

"Its fine, its not the first time, I recovered before I'll recover again and this time it wil be easier as he never actually got that far"

"Recover"

"Recover get to the point when I can leave the house, sleep a whole night without seeing his face leering at me"

"When you say not the first time, when?"

"I was 12 the first time, my mum had died I had to stay at my uncles, it was late at night I was asleep he came in, and raped me I was too ashamed to tell my dad so I hit out turned into a drunk rebel throughout my teens that was the first time,"

"First time"

"Second, third, forth and fifth were in Iraq, my plane was hit by a scud missile, I crashed 10 miles from Baghdad I was put in the jail, there were only 4 jailers in my section but they took it in turns, we were freed after two weeks by a special forces team who were freeing some of the other prisoners but took us along as well, then Jonas Hanson, we were engaged he was sweet at first bought me flowers, chocolate but then controlling liked to play games, we always had a safe word I decided to use it but he carried on, I begged him to stop he didn't beat me up pretty good, it was the reason I failed to go on the first Abydos mission"

"Jesus Sam" Janet pulled her into a hug

"Hey Carter" Colonel O'Neill's voice carried from the door

"Sir"

"Well done, I hear your gonna get a medal for this I mean every law enforcement agency has been looking for him"

"Thanks Sir"

"Err Doc can we have a minute" he looked sheepishly at her

"Ok 1 minute"

"Carter I'm sorry I should have never left you there I was trying to see what you were made of your record seem to perfect I though it was fake, especially as your dad is a General"

"It's okay Sir, so did I pass?"

"With flying Colours"

"Cool, Sir" She said smiling

"One question though which POW camp were you in" he asked

"Baghdad, for 2 weeks Sir"

"You weren't Snow Angel"

"Yes Sir that's my call sign, cus I have blonde snowy like hair, and I apparently fly and act like an angel, holy Hannah Sir you're not Icarus the one who always flew it too close for comfort, got the call sign after his commander said you flew too close to the sun"

"That's me"

"So we were in Baghdad together" Sam clarified remembering the guy in the next cell who had been tortured so badly

"You were in the next cell"

"God Sir your ok"

"And you"

They stood in shock looking at each other

"So Sir surviving Baghdad does that make me tough enough for Sg1" she joked trying to defused the situation

He returned the smile

"Defiantly"

"Sorry to interrupt, Sam you have a visitor"

"Laura"

"Hey are you ok"

"Fine few scratches"

"My dad pulled some strings so I could visit, I have a guard who is to stay with me but I wanted to say thank you"

"Your dad"

"Senator Blackman, Carter meet Laura Blackman"

"You're the senator's daughter"

"Yes"

"Cool,"

"Yes Carter Senator Blackman was so grateful he has agreed the extra funding for our deep space radar telemetry"

"Cool"

"Now Sam needs her sleep"

"Bye Carter I'll um wait outside"

"Bye Sam" Laura leant in whispering

"He doesn't seem as bad"

"No he doesn't" Sam agreed

She watched Laura leave, Jack remained

"So you want to talk about it"

"Not at the moment, Sir I survived Iraq I can survive this" Sam avoided eye contact,

"Plus he never actually got that far Sir"

"Cool so you're off the ankle for a bit, want to come round for a team night tonight,"

"Sure if I'm discharged in time"

"If not we'll have pizza here we are Sg1 we stick together nobody gets left behind Carter you know that" he gave her a meaningful look

"Yes Sir I do"

The end

Craving feedback


End file.
